


Just a Kiss

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Precious Peter Parker, Songfic, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlightJust a touch of the fire burning so brightI don’t wanna mess this thing upI don’t want push too far





	Just a Kiss

You couldn’t help but laugh loudly at Peter’s failed attempts at holding you down, sitting on his stomach to keep him from moving.

Peter was your best friend, the only person you’ve come close to trusting in a long time. He was sweet and trustworthy, always gentle and caring with you, and probably your favourite training partner when you had to choose between the Avengers, even though Natasha always claimed he made things easier for you.

“Come on, Parker,” you giggled. “You’re stronger than me!”

“You’re like Black Widow 2.0,” he complained. “It’s not about being stronger. You’re always trapping me!” he exclaimed, annoyed.

You rolled your eyes, releasing him and laying down by his side.

_Well… That wasn’t a lie._

“Well… You need to work on not being trapped,” you pointed, breathing deeply and trying to calm yourself down. “People are gonna try to trap you out there.”

“I don’t think bad guys will try sitting on my stomach,” he pointed. “They aren’t you.”

You shook your head.

_Oh, Peter…_

“You’re such a kid,” you rolled your eyes.

“We’re the same age,” he tried to correct you.

You restrained yourself from rolling your eyes once again, staring at the ceiling and freezing when you felt his hand landing on yours.

“Break is over,” Natasha shouted from the other side of the training room. “Start again.”

You put yourself back on your feet, not waiting for him to do the same before attacking once again.

“Oh, come on,” your friend groaned, rolling to his side and shooting a web that pulled himself to the ceiling.

“Hey, no powers!” you yelled, looking up and he chuckled.

“No one told me about any rule.”

You glanced at Natasha in the corner of the room and she nodded slightly, giving you a free pass to bring your own powers to the table and, less than a minute later, a jet of water pushed him off of his spot and threw him back close to you. When he pointed at you, ready to shoot a new web, you raised your hand.

“Don’t make me go bloodbender on you,” you interrupted him, making him lower his hand. “We’re playing fair here.”

Peter moved to attack you, quickly blocked and pushed down by you once again, this time with your thighs around his neck.

“Really?” you arched him an eyebrow. “You seem to  _love_ being down there.”

Peter blushed, managing to get out of your grip and attack you. That went on for almost an hour, with breaks, and when Nat left, he just lied on the floor, panting hard.

“You’re getting better,” he pointed at you.

“Thanks,” you crossed your arms. “You’re gonna stay there?”

He took a long breath and shook his head, lifting his arm and opening his hand.

“Help me up.”

You reached out to him but instead of getting him up, Peter used your hand to pull you down and make you fall on his chest. You were ready to protest but the way his eyes stared into yours made you freeze. Your heart – that was calming down just a second earlier – raced up all again, making you pant as much as the boy under you.

“Y/N,” he muttered.

“Hm?” you whispered back.

But before he could say or do anything, a loud voice came from the speakers.

“No smooching in my training room!” Tony yelled, making you get back on your feet as quickly as possible.

“I’m out to the shower,” you blurted out, walking out before he could hold you back. “See you later, bye.”

* * *

It took you two days to be able to look at Peter again and when you did he was ready to spend the day watching as many ‘Planet of the Apes’ movies as possible.

To say you didn’t focus on the movies was to minimize your total lack of attention and when your friend snapped his fingers in front of you, you jerked ‘awake’ in surprise.

“Uh?” you turned to him, raising your eyebrows.

“I asked if you were cold. You’re all…” he muttered, pointing at you, and you noticed how you were hugging yourself. It was kinda cold, he was right.

You nodded, and he stood up, pulling out the bottom of the couch to give himself space to his feet up and opening his legs, giving you space to lay there as you’ve done several times before.

“Thanks,” you whispered, finding your place there and laying your head on his shoulder as he circled you with his arms, feeling his chest raising calmly against your back.

Half an hour in, you started playing with his fingers without even noticing. He had beautiful hands – or maybe you were the one obsessed with them – and you just had this weird habit of tracing the lines of his skin.

“You okay over there?” he questioned quietly, squeezing you to assure you were feeling safe.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Just… uh… Thinking.”

Did his spider-sense give him enhanced hearing? Cause, honestly, you were wondering if he could hear the way your heart was beating like a freaking marching band inside your chest.

“About?”

_Did you mean to kiss me back there?_

But you didn’t answer, lifting yourself from his chest and turning just enough to be looking at his face comfortably.

“I think I should go to bed,” you turned back, standing up and walking to your run in rushed steps.

 _‘He is your friend’_ you had to remind yourself.  _‘Don’t mess this up.’_

But you didn’t have time to reach your door. Instead, Peter ran to your side and cornered you into a wall, caging you in his arms and staring into your eyes.

And then he kissed you.


End file.
